


breathing and grasping; another messy ending

by currentlypissing



Series: the "sesh" [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: “C’moooon. Do it. I dare you. Right now.” Alex had that gravelly, goofy tone to his voice that he normally had when coercing his friends into doing something. Nick laughs, a little breathlessly, and lifts his brows toward his hairline. He paused for a moment.“Really, now?”_aka they joke A Little Too Much about jacking off together and, as expected, things go south from there
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: the "sesh" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210946
Comments: 27
Kudos: 252





	breathing and grasping; another messy ending

**Author's Note:**

> idkidkidk this is my first fic of anybody involved with dsmp and i hope it doesnt suck LOL its 5am give me a fuckin break also there might be typos and parts missing im extremely sleep deprived
> 
> title from : https://youtu.be/0Zw77Y63qck (asking alexandria - not the american average)  
> doesnt super fit w fic but i think the song is sexy so like .....................

The “group jerkoff sesh” had been a regular, running joke amongst the three of them.

It wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. They’d been in a polyamorous relationship on the SMP for a little while now. Flirting onstream wasn’t uncommon by any means – and being offstream didn’t really stop them, either. Why would it? They were all jokes after all.

Jokes. They were _outlandish_ and _weird_ and that was the entire point – that’s why they were _jokes_ after all, right?

So, when Sapnap had been getting ready to head off for the night, it wasn’t all that weird when he said:

“Alright.. okay. I guess I’m gonna go to sleep. Maybe rub one out first, y’know, for the boys.”

He had a suggestive chime to his tone. Alex chirped in.

“Aw, what? C’mon, man, you’re not planning on staying for The Group ‘Sesh tonight?”

His voice had a certain poutiness to it, as if he’d been sticking out his lower lip. Hell, if his camera had been turned on, Sapnap wouldn’t have doubted that he WERE sticking out his lower lip.

“I don’t know, man,” He hummed, running a hand down his face. He was far too sleep-deprived for this. He chuckled, low and short. “I mean, I could…”

“I mean, _shit,_ man, if you’re gonna do it, you might as well let us listen in, eh? Gotta let us make sure everything goes alright. Make sure you’re doin’ it right and stuff.”

They all laugh. Jokes. Funny. Sapnap’s cursor hovers over the ‘Leave Call’ button, but he hasn’t found it in him to click on it just yet.

“C’moooon. Do it. I dare you. Right now.” Alex had that gravelly, goofy tone to his voice that he normally had when coercing his friends into doing something. Nick laughs, a little breathlessly, and lifts his brows toward his hairline. He paused for a moment.

“Really, now?” 

The joking air got a little thinner. The call was quiet for a moment, aside from the light, barely-there chuckles of the three, paired with the quiet buzz of Sapnap’s fan in the background. There was no protest. Alex broke the short wall of silence between them.

“You won’t.”

A challenge. A challenge that Sapnap was, for some reason, aching to accomplish in that moment. 

“Bet.”

 _Zip._ The sound of a fly coming undone echoed through the call in a way that it probably shouldn’t have. Sapnap found himself already growing hard in his hand – he’d barely even gotten his hand past the waistband of his underwear when he felt the blood begin to go southward. 

Whether or not that was relevant to the current situation was beyond him.

“…You’re fucking with me, right? I _know_ you’re not jerking off right now.”

“Oh, _am I not,_ hmm?”

This time, the silence that followed was thick, and purposeful.

“Still there?” came Sapnap’s voice a second time, a little softer now.

“Yeah!” Alex replied, loud, and maybe a little faster than necessary. 

Sapnap felt a breath catch in his throat. He leaned back in his chair, let his eyes fall shut, and let his imagination run as his hand slid over the length of his cock.

Some shuffling can be heard through Sapnap’s headphones. The quiet shut of the door, and a shaky breath coming through Alex’s mic, which seems like it might have moved a little closer to his face. 

“What’re you doing?” came Karl’s voice, finally; it’d been the first he spoke in a while. Sapnap opened his eyes to peer at the call, which he’d had open on his first monitor.

“What do you think,” Alex retorted, more of a statement than a question. His voice was quiet, and his breath stuttered after his reply. 

Sapnap felt his cock twitch in his grip. He swallowed, dryly. The joke they’d been making suddenly didn’t feel so funny anymore.

The humor ran completely dry when a tiny, quiet moan came from Karl’s end.

“Fuck.” Sapnap replied, barely above a whisper. He almost opened his mouth to praise Karl, to tell him how pretty that had sounded – but decided that maybe he wasn’t ready to cross that barrier yet. His room suddenly felt incredibly sticky and hot. He’d hoped Dream was in bed by now (or, at the very least, too preoccupied with whatever he was doing to pay attention to Sapnap.)

“Ah,” 

This time, the sound was from Alex – so quiet that Sapnap honestly might have missed it if he hadn’t been so hyperaware.

Idly, he wondered if the others had been listening as intently as he had. Wondered if they were getting off to the thought of the others touching themselves like he had.

Sapnap sunk back into his chair, thumbing at the underside of his cock; he could feel himself leak, a little embarrassingly so, fingers getting slick with precum. He was starting to get close, already, and he suspected that he wasn’t alone in the sentiment.

His voice came, shaky and quiet, and he watched the green ring flash around his profile picture.

“Close,” he murmured, then bit at the inside of his cheek.

Karl’s the first to come, crumpling in on himself and letting a broken moan escape his lips. Sapnap followed suit, jaw falling slack, cum hot and sticky in his hand as he stiffened, then sunk back into his place in his chair.

The call was silent when Alex came, save from the tiny gasps he’d let out as he finished himself off.

With his clean hand, Sapnap quickly exited the call and turned his computer off, head swimming and face burning hot.

Maybe they’d talk about it in the morning.


End file.
